Field
Embodiments of the invention may relate to a finger cuff having a shell.
Relevant Background
Volume clamping is a technique for non-invasively measuring blood pressure in which pressure is applied to a subject's finger in such a manner that arterial pressure may be balanced by a time varying pressure to maintain a constant arterial volume. In a properly fitted and calibrated system, the applied time varying pressure is equal to the arterial blood pressure in the finger. The applied time varying pressure may be measured to provide a reading of the patient's arterial blood pressure.
This may be accomplished by a finger cuff that is arranged around a finger of a patient. The finger cuff may include an infrared light source, an infrared sensor, and an inflatable bladder. The infrared light may be sent through the finger in which a finger artery is present. The infrared sensor picks up the infrared light and the amount of infrared light registered by the sensor may be inversely proportional to the artery diameter and indicative of the pressure in the artery.
In the finger cuff implementation, by inflating the bladder in the finger cuff, a pressure is exerted on the finger artery. If the pressure is high enough, it will compress the artery and the amount of light registered by the sensor will increase. The amount of pressure necessary in the inflatable bladder to compress the artery is dependent on the blood pressure. By controlling the pressure of the inflatable bladder such that the diameter of the finger artery is kept constant, the blood pressure may be monitored in very precise detail as the pressure in the inflatable bladder is directly linked to the blood pressure. In a typical present day finger cuff implementation, a volume clamp system is used with the finger cuff. The volume clamp system typically includes a pressure generating system and a regulating system that includes: a pump, a valve, and a pressure sensor in a closed loop feedback system that are used in the measurement of the arterial volume. To accurately measure blood pressure, the feedback loop provides sufficient pressure generating and releasing capabilities to match the pressure oscillations of the patient's blood pressure.
Today, many finger cuffs use a type of flexible band that wraps around a patient's finger and then utilize a conventional method to close or secure the finger cuff to the finger, such as, Velcro, or other securing means. Unfortunately, these types of finger cuffs are difficult to use by healthcare providers and also introduce attachment errors, such as, rotation errors, wrong orientation errors, lack of snugness errors, etc. These attachment errors then negatively impact the accuracy of the blood pressure measurement.